Mervyn Pryce
| name =Mervyn Pryce | honorific-suffix = | image =Mervyn Pryce.jpg|300px | order = 7th President of Kymry | primeminister = Emyr Phillips Frederick Joseph Matthew Griffiths | term_start = 13th October 1973 | term_end = 27th October 1983 | predecessor = Rhondi Stephen | successor =Rhys Lawgoch | order2 = 8th Prime Minister of Kymry | president2 = Edward Butler | term_start2 = 29th July 1964 | term_end2 = 30th August 1967 | predecessor2 = Samuel Henderson | successor2 = Frederick Joseph |deputy2 = Frederick Joseph | constituency = Nywereid |order3 = Leader of the National Party |predecessor3 = Samuel Henderson |successor3 = Frederick Joseph | term_start3 = 29th July 1964 | term_end3 = 30th August 1967 |order4 = Minister of Foreign Affairs |primeminister4 = Samuel Henderson |predecessor4 = Phillip Gould |successor4 = Gordon Heslithine | term_start4 = 12th May 1960 | term_end4 = 29th July 1964 |order5 = Minister of the Treasury |primeminister5 = Samuel Henderson |predecessor5 = Samuel Henderson |successor5 = Frederick Joseph | term_start5 = 21st May 1954 | term_end5 = 12th May 1960 |order6 = Minister of Education |primeminister6 = Warren Meredith |predecessor6 = Michael Gold |successor6 = James Reinfelt | term_start6 = 24th August 1949 | term_end6 = 21st May 1954 | birth_date = 23rd April, 1909 | birth_place = Gwellynsea, Kymry | death_date = 12th July, 2013 (aged 104) | death_place = Gwellynsea, Kymry | alma_mater = University of Gwellynsea | occupation = | party = National |spouse = Kira Stone |children = 2 |profession = Politician | religion = | signature = }} Archibald Mervyn Pryce (23rd April, 1909 - 12th July, 2013, aged 104) was a Kymrian National politician who served as the President of Kymry from 1973-83 and Prime Minister of Kymry from 1964-7. He also served as Minister of Foreign Affairs from 1960-4, Minister of the Treasury from 1954-60, Minister of Education from 1949-54 and leader of the National Party from 1965-8. Pryce represented the constituency of Nywereid from 1946-69. Born in an upper class family, Pryce attended the University of Gwellynsea and trained as a lawyer. In 1946, he successfully ran in the seat of Nywereid for the National Party, becoming a MP and quickly making a name for himself on the National frontbench. and , Pryce was on the right wing of the National party. In 1949 after the National Party was elected to government he became Minister of Education, and in 1954 he became Minister of the Treasury under Samuel Henderson. As Minister of the Treasury Pryce continued corpratist economics favouring economic intervention and pro-business policies, emphasising balanced budgets and guiding key economic sectors. In 1960 he was moved to the foreign affairs portfolio where he emphasised Atlanticist policies, in contrast to the pro-Europeanism of Henderson. Despite his Antlanticism and pro-British views, in 1962 he successfully lay the groundwork for Kymry's entry into the EEC. In 1964, Henderson stepped down as Prime Minister after over a decade in the role. Pryce, with his long experience in cabinet was voted by the party to replace him. As Prime Minister, Pryce's government was faced with an economic slowdown and voter fatigue with over 16 years of National Party government. Pryce compared to his predecessor appeared poorly on television being a wooden speaker and regarded as an archaic throwback - as such, when Kymry went to the polls in 1964 the National Party lost its majority, getting the same amount of seats as Labour, who got more votes than National. Pryce was able to form a with a agreement with the Christian Democratic Party. The Pryce government however rapidly lost popularity as the increasing movement of the 1960's saw Pryce's authoritarian and conservative government appearing to be rigid, inflexible to public opinion and anachronistic. In 1966 the Labour leader Bill Talbolt was ousted by the immensely charismatic and dynamic Emyr Phillips, who rebuilt the image of the party as fresh and ready for government, leading to more tension within the government. In 1967, when the Treasury Minister Frederick Joseph took the politically damaging decision to devalue the pound in order to combat creeping inflation Pryce was forced to resign, and was succeeded to the premiership by Joseph. Pryce chose not to stand in the 1968 election, but in 1973 was persuaded by his colleagues to stand for the post of President of Kymry, winning the election that year. He would be recognised as an elder statesmen throughout his term as president, winning re-election in 1978. He was barred from running again in 1983, and retired from politics. In 2013 he died at the age of 104, the oldest former Prime Minister to date. Historians generally see Pryce as a poor Prime Minister, asserting he did very little in his term and being very much by the 1960's a throwback. However, he is recognised as an extremely competent minister, being adept both in the Treasury and the Foreign Affairs portfolio's and is seen as a respected president, giving a sense of dignity to the post. Category:Individuals Category:Prime Ministers of Kymry Category:Anti-Revolutionary Party